


And Another Thing

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: A Whole New World (Percy Jackson AUs) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Nico and Will aren't dating yet, Nico does not like parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Nico really hates parties. He does kind of like the blonde, blue eyed stranger who introduces himself.





	And Another Thing

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Nico hasn’t met Will at camp and for some reason hasn’t realised Will is head counsellor for Cabin Seven? Idk I didn’t think through the premise... Enjoy anyway!

There were lots of things Nico didn’t trust Jason on and he was deciding things to do in his free time was one of them. He wasn’t sure exactly why he’d agreed to go to the party: he didn’t like the kind of party games the others were playing, the kind of music that was playing, or the fact that there were more people in his immediate vicinity than he was entirely comfortable with. So far he’d spent the time standing in a corner glaring. Jason had gone to get a drink. He had possibly been kidnapped along the way because he still hadn’t returned, the traitor, perhaps assuming that if he left Nico alone Nico might a) start to have fun spontaneously and against all odds or b) have to go talk to people and end up making friends. Nico instead was working on option c) which was continuing to stand in the corner, glaring.

He couldn’t even see Jason anymore which wouldn’t normally make sense because Cabin Seven really wasn’t all that big. It was crowded though, and the wooden walls were no longer able to contain what basically amounted to the entirety of the camp’s population and the party had had to spill out doors. If there was one thing Nico liked less than people in his space it was lots of people, very close together in his space. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just head out and ditch the party, but it was possibly because there were crowds directly blocking the way to the exit.

The lights were low, unusual for the sunshine cabin, so faces not immediately in front of him were shadowy and low lit. He didn’t see the blonde come up until he was right beside him, didn’t recognise him until he was close enough to be able to make out freckles and bright blue eyes and even then recognition was vague. Nico had seen him around camp a couple of times, but their paths hadn’t really crossed before and whatever Blondie did it was far away from the sword fighting arena where Nico usually spent his days.

Blondie seemed immune to his resting glare-face and propped up the wall next to him.

“Hey,” Blondie said.

He was holding a red solo cup and looked very much the definition of a party goer to the point where he could be a stock photo.

~~He was definitely attractive enough.~~

“Hey,” Nico responded automatically before he could fully analyse the situation and wonder why on earth Blondie was talking to him.

“I’m Will,” ~~Blondie~~ Will said.

Nico nodded. Will’s mouth quirked at the corner in a smile he was clearly trying to disguise. Nico stared at him nonplussed for a moment, before it occurred to him that Will might have been after his name. It was probably too late to give it now. He’d just have to pretend his standoffishness was deliberate.

It hadn’t exactly put Will off. He was still next to him.

“I haven’t really seen you round before,” Will commented, apparently to him.

“I guess I train a lot?” Nico answered.

Will laughed.

“That wasn’t an accusation,” he said. “I –“

He was cut off by someone stumbling into him. His drink spilt all over the floor. Will, much to Nico’s surprise, rolled his eyes and shook juice off his hand.

“Parties are the worst,” Nico commented.

Will raised an eyebrow.

“And yet you’re here?”

Nico sighed.

“I was proving a point. And now I’m regretting it. I mean lots of people all in one place loud and enthusiastic? Not exactly my thing.”

Will nodded sagely, eyes sparkling.

“And –“ Nico added, feeling pent up frustration at Jason’s idea of fun rising up. “I hate how people I never talk to feel like suddenly they know me just because I’m at a party.”

Will’s mouth was doing that thing again where he was trying to hide that he was smiling.

“And what is this music?” Nico continued. “I thought Cabin Seven were supposed to be musical? Like isn’t that Apollo’s thing? Who chose this?”

Will looked even more amused, if possible. His eyes really were very blue and it was throwing Nico off. He tried to remember his train of thought.

“And it’s not just because I don’t like music. I _like_ music. _This_ is not music. And it’s so hot in here. Also the choice of drinks is terrible. At least I assume it is. Jason was supposed to be getting me a coke and he hasn’t returned yet so either the coke has run out and he’s had to go into the freaking city, or he’s abandoned me. And if there weren’t so many people in here I might be able to look for him but there are too many people so I’m trapped here.”

Trapped with Will. Nico swallowed.

“Was there not a guest list?” he added hastily to distract himself from the lazy way Will was swirling the bright orange liquid in his cup, round and round, from the lazy way Will grinned. “And it’s too dark to see anything. It’s not mood lighting or whatever it’s just dark. And that’s coming from _me_.”

“It is pretty dark,” Will agreed with a laugh. “Connor accidentally blew three lightbulbs earlier. Don’t ask me how, because I don’t know.”

“And another thing –“

“Have you moved at all?” That was Jason returning. He was holding a coke in fairness to him.

“Hey Will,” Jason greeted. Will transferred his smile to Jason and Nico felt a hot pang of irrational jealously seer through him before he could reign it in.

“Great party,” Jason continued. “You guys always do throw the best ones.”

Will took the compliment with a laugh.

“Do me a favour and tell that to the Hermes lot will you?”

He glanced at Nico, somewhat slyly.

“I don’t think Nico’s enjoying it though.”

Nico had been trying to melt away into the floor. His cheeks were burning. If it were possible to die of embarrassment then he was about to end up in his father’s realm.

“Parties aren’t really his thing,” Jason said. He had figured out something was going on, but he wasn’t entirely sure what and he kept shooting glances at Nico. Nico didn’t plan on enlightening him. Not now. Not ever.

“It’s getting a bit loud in here,” Will said, putting his cup on a windowsill with a bright grin. “And I can’t go to sleep until everyone is out of here. How about we go outside? You know where there’s less music, and people and – “

Nico hadn’t thought he could get redder, but at Will’s words his cheeks gave it a good go. He was glad it was dark, that should at least give him some cover.

“Less music and less people does sound preferable,” Nico said, trying for haughty. He just made Will laugh; the sound was bright and happy and made Nico feel like he was melting ever so slightly.  

“Come on then Di Angelo,” Will said. “I’ll walk you home, like a proper southern gentleman.”

They were at the door when Cecil knocked into Nico, spilling his coke all over the floor. Nico closed his eyes and prayed for the strength not to summon a zombie to drag Cecil to hell.

“You owe me a coke,” he told Will.

“How was that my fault?” Will asked. They were moving slowly away from the party towards Cabin Thirteen which really wasn’t that far away. Will didn’t need to walk him. Like at all.

Nico was just kind of glad he was.

“Your party,” Nico said with a shrug. Will took that with good humour and a grin.

“Fine,” he said. “Next Saturday I’ll buy you a coke.”

“Fine,” Nico said as though his heart hadn’t sped up to a rate just under a million miles a minute. “On one condition.”

“No party?” Will guessed.

“No party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: “My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I’ve been ranting about how boring it was for 10 minutes” AU 
> 
> From shuck-you-lightworm  
> (I think)  
> (it came up on my pinterest)


End file.
